


I'd do anything for you

by xserenity



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick is undercover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In a skimpy outfit, Jason hates it, M/M, Undercover Mission, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: “I’m working!” He grumbled and puffed up his cheeks, irritated. “I’m not done yet Jay,” he huffed.“Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.” Jason didn’t care whether he was done or not because he gave zero fucks as to what was needed to be done. All he wanted was out of this club and back at their safe house, away from these prying men who kept leering at his boyfriend.





	I'd do anything for you

Jason sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. He ran a hand through his fluffed up hair, brushing it back as he narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, and shook his head at what he was seeing.

Fucking asshole. What the hell was Dick doing?  _Here?_  Dressed in  _that?_

 _That_ being an extremely tight denim jeans that beautifully outlined his tones legs and that gorgeous round ass. So _tight_  he could see his muscles, every nook and cranny. He remembered them well enough after their many sleepless nights and could spot those legs from a mile away.  _God,_  they hugged his legs and Jason couldn’t help but wonder how Dick even managed to slip them on. By sheer force? Or using his abnormal flexibility to glide into them?

Either way, Jason was interested in finding out. Maybe on a later notice, like tonight per say.

To finish it off with a cherry on top, Dick was dressed in the skimpiest sheer tank top, a crop actually that rose just enough to show his mid-drift, displaying those delicious abs for all to see. And Jason could see  _everything._  His toned arms, the bulge of his biceps and the slight dip in his triceps. How the small of his back seemed to pulse, muscles pinching every time he laughed, flirting with the various men that chatted him up at the bar.

Dick was working his charming magic, luring men towards him with those pretty blue eyes and mesmerizing smile. All he had to do was lock eyes with anyone that dared to look his way and  _boom_ —he snatched them right up, whisking them towards him. Dick was being flirtatious, almost too much for Jason’s liking. He knew he was only fishing for information, but he didn’t like seeing his boyfriend on display as the bait.

His eyes were half-lidded, fluttering those long and dark eyelashes. He was enchanting, teasing them as he’d jut out his hip, revealing a bit more of his sun-kissed skin each time he moved. The men, they’d slyly place their hands against his waist, feeling his skin that should be reserved for just Jason and Dick did nothing about it. Actually urged them on as he placed a hand atop of theirs’ and gradually guide them upwards, heading deeper underneath his shirt.

Jason couldn’t take it anymore and growled deep within his throat as he jerked away from his seat. He strode right towards Dick, making a bee-line as he pushed and shoved everyone that was in his way, ignoring the glares and whistles he was receiving.

Jason came up right beside Dick, grabbed the man’s wrist and shoved him aside before he curled his fingers roughly around Dick’s bicep.  
  
“Hey!” Dick called, shocked blue eyes settling on his boyfriend.

“We’re leaving,” Jason hissed and attempted to pull Dick away. He was being reluctant and stood his ground, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Dick.

“I’m working!” He grumbled and puffed up his cheeks, irritated. “I’m not done yet Jay,” he huffed.

“Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.” Jason didn’t care whether he was done or not because he gave zero fucks as to what was needed to be done. All he wanted was out of this club and back at their safe house, away from these prying men who kept leering at his boyfriend.

“Wha—?” Dick couldn’t even finish his sentence before Jason roughly dragged him away from the crowd, away from those creeps and out of the club. “Jason! I said I wasn’t done yet!” Dick called as he continued pulling him along, heading towards their car that was parked down the street, quite a distance from the club.

“I said I don’t care,” Jason murmured under his breath and ignored the constant whining coming from Dick. Despite all his complaints, he was still going along with Jason and Jason knew he was strong enough to fight back if he wanted, but he didn’t.

Finally they arrived at their car and Jason opened the door for Dick to get in. Dick just glared angrily at him before he sighed, defeated and got into the passenger’s seat before Jason rounded the corner of the car, getting to the other side to slide into the driver’s seat.

“I’m not happy about this,” Dick tossed out the moment Jason was about to turn on the engine.

Jason exhaled loudly and titled his head to the side to look at his boyfriend. “Dick—“

“I get it,” he said and his eyes softened a bit, no longer glaring at him. “I get why you’re mad but it’s kind of necessary.”

He had a point, a very valid one, but he still hated it.

“I know, but I don’t like it. And you didn’t have to urge him on.”

“It was only a little touching!”

“I know— _I know_. But still, you don’t—“ Jason tried and drew in a breath to calm himself before he continued. “You don’t like unnecessary touching. You  _hate_  it when people you don’t know touch you. Aren’t you—aren’t you  _uncomfortable?_ ” Jason questioned with an arched brow, knew that there were things Dick disliked. Trauma from the past that had changed a part of him, made him more cautious to certain things that may trigger him.

Dick’s eyes fluttered shut briefly and he sucked in a shaky breath, thinking for a brief moment. Jason could see the slight tremor ripple through his body, how his hands seemed to be trembling just ever so slightly. He reached a hand out and threaded their fingers together, lifting it up to gently kiss his knuckles.

“I am,” Dick admitted and opened his eyes, vivid blues gazing back at him, slightly glassy and bit forlorn. “ _I am._  I don’t like it.  _At all._  You know me. I mean it was uncomfortable, but I had to do it. It just—“

“You didn’t have to,” Jason cut him off and said, knew that Dick was pushing himself like he always did. He was never one to back down from a challenge and not one to give up. Even if he was hurting himself in the process because he was. There were so many things that happened to him in the past, built up within him. Things that other’s didn’t know about until Jason came along and found out. Things that Dick had learned to cope by himself and yet, still hadn’t fully recovered from.

“I know,” he said and squeezed his eyes shut. “I just—I wanted to succeed.” And of course he did. This case they were working was important and it would help to solve the recent disappearances of children within Gotham City.

“I get that. I understand, but we could do it so many other ways. So let’s—let’s just do that okay? I don’t want you pushing yourself more than you need,” Jason said and tenderly curled a hand behind his neck, pulling him in to press their foreheads together.

Dick didn’t look too convinced, but he seemed to be a bit more relaxed than anything. The stiffness in his shoulders dissipated and he exhaled softly. “Okay,” he murmured, agreeing to Jason’s suggestion.

“Don’t worry, we can do it,” Jason said in reassurance and he was sure he’d be able to think of something that didn’t involve pimping out his lover.

“Yeah.” Dick finally smiled, soft and warm and he leaned in to kiss him. “Thanks Jason.”

Jason said nothing and returned the sentiment as he recaptured his lips in a passionate kiss, hoping that all his emotions, his feelings and worries could be transferred through the kiss. So Dick would know how much he felt for him.


End file.
